With advantages such as light weight, thin size, vivid colors, wide angle of view, and high contrast, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display gradually becomes one of the rapidest developing panel displays. The OLED display displays images by using organic light-emitting materials, and changes brightness based on the intensity of an applied current (or voltage) to implement the displaying of various greyscales.
The OLED display includes pixel units and drive circuits for driving the pixel units. Each drive circuit normally includes a data line, a power line, a gate line, at least one switching transistor and at least one driving transistor, etc.
However, a conventional drive circuit has poor performance, thereby causing poor performance of a conventional OLED display.